Nosocomial infections in hospital patients with drainage tubes can significantly increase length of patient stay and readmission, morbidity and mortality rates in hospitals. A large percentage of these infections occur in patients with urinary tract catheters that drain passively by gravity, collecting urine in a receptacle that is placed in a location below the bladder to maintain the downward flow of fluid from the patient. Passive drains may also be used to drain fluids from other organs and body cavities. Because passive drains such as urinary catheters allow fluids to flow gravitationally rather than simply permitted in only one direction, raising the receptacle to a level at or above the level of the patient may cause backflow of the fluid to the patient. This backflow may cause discomfort to the patient, but more importantly, it may also cause the entry of pathogens into the bladder or other draining area.
Fluid backflow presents a special problem when patients are sitting or lying down, especially where the patient is lying on a surface that has not been adapted to accommodate a fluid receptacle. MRI and CT scanners, for example, frequently lack hooks or other fasteners below the patient table to accommodate drainage receptacles. In addition, hospital beds, mobility devices, and beds in the home-care patient's own home may not accommodate a drainage receptacle.
Bedrail caddies for storing the personal items of hospital patients are currently available. Such caddies are generally suspended by a loop from a bedrail and include one or more pockets to hold small personal objects. Although these devices offer convenient storage for patients, they are not suitable for securing a drainage receptacle because their location on the bedrail is slightly elevated with respect to the patient. The pockets of these caddies also do not accommodate fluid receptacles, which are usually soft-sided bags that require suspension for optimal function. Further, the available bed caddies are not suitable for storing medical instruments, which vary widely in size and shape. Finally, the available caddies require a bedrail or other similar structure, which may not be available in the patient's location.